Our objective is the study of the effects of new anticancer agents at and near the cell surface. These effects include alteration of permeability barriers and transport systems, inhibition or stimulation of ectoenzymes, changes in numbers of properties of lectin binding sites, and modifications of hydrophobicity and charge of the cell surface. Methods to be utilized include a study of effects of new drugs on nucleoside, sugar and amino acid transport, utilizing, where possible, non-metabolized substrates; on rate of accumulation of substances normally excluded or slowly transported; on binding and fluorescence yield of appropriate fluorescent membrane probes; on partition of cell populations in different 2-phase polymer systems designed to measure both charge-associated and charge-independent surface properties; on activity of ectoenzymes; on lectin binding; on electrophoretic mobility; and on drug interactions with membrane proteins. A study of transport of new anticancer agents and of properties of drug-resistant cells will be carried out if this information appears to be needed to clarify other results.